Even More Than Before
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: Full summary inside. Sasunaru Alternate-Sasu/Alternate-Naru. It's confussing, but you'll get it. LIME LEMON AND MORE CITRUS-Y DRINKS AND FRUITS PROVIDED!


**Hey guys, okay, I'm really sorry for starting another story- but my muse has left me with this and all my other stories left me with a dry taste in my mouth. **

**Summary: Sasuke can't have Naruto to himself, but he's not ready to live without him. When he discovers a jutsu to travel to different dimentions he uses it to the fullest extent. Going to an alternate dimention- ours- and taking the alternate Naruto- Nathan. But the alternae version on him-Skylar- is in no way shape or form ready to give up the love of his life. When both Nathan and Skylar are sent to feudal Japan where Ninja's rule the land, confussion ensues and the love of both Sasuke and Naruto and Skylar and Nathan are in danger.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Coulda-shoulda-woulda.... but didn't. I'm sorry guys, I'm just not good at poker and the damn bastard won. If I did... it would be so much better than it alreay is epic xD**

**NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**Nathan Ukita= Naruto**

**Skylar Takashi= Sasuke**

**Sage Hirohata= Sakura**

**Kirby Asai= Kiba**

**Spence= Shika**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Naruto scowled lightly at Sasuke's remark. He was sure that the pale man would have something better to say on such an occasion. Sasuke stood still in the middle of Naruto's bedroom, looking over the blonde's lean, freshly clean, body that was covered only with a pair of black boxers.

"Well excuse me for looking at you like a fucking pedophile. I'm not used to having bastards standing in my room when I get back from a shower." Naruto ignored Sasuke's presence and went about his room searching for anything to keep his mind of the man in his room.

"Naruto… this is no time to play around. We need to talk." Naruto scoffed.

"But Sasuke, I wanted to play monopoly!" the blonde's voice was oozing with more than enough sarcasm for the sentence.

"Naruto, I know you're mad-"

"Damn right I'm mad! I'm mad at you, at your brother, at your fucking ignorant and selfish thinking. I'm mad at the council, the village- Sakura… Sasuke… I can't live like this. I can't live, waiting for you to come back to me." Sasuke sighed, slowly walking along Naruto's cold hardwood floor where Naruto had stopped and abandoned his search.

"_Naruto_…" Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's body, gently laying his hands on the blonde's abdomen. "I… will always love you. Always. But it's unsafe for you to come with me- and I can't come back here. They would prosecute me, put me in jail, and kill me. I can't return."

"No," he turned around in the brunette's arms laying his hands on his love's chest, "I can protect you. We can protect each other, fight to the end for love- Sasuke, I love you, more than I have ever known. You are my friend, my brother, and my lover. I'm not about to lose that… I just can't." Naruto lay his head upon Sasuke's chest, the slow beating of blood pumping through his lover's heart pounding against his ear. For now it was the only real sign he had a working heart, and it would be the last time in a long time that Naruto would receive such comfort from the very same beating heart.

Time seemed to stand still, Sasuke held onto Naruto, the smaller man's uneven breathing more than enough for Sasuke to rest assured that the man was at least alive, even if it was with a broken heart. It was all he needed to know that he could move on, to live without Naruto... for his future included Naruto.... just not this one.

"Don't worry... You'll be fine. I've made an arrangement with Sai, he'll take care of you for me." Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller man immediately. Even though the two were so tightly pressed together Naruto could feel Sasuke's warmth diminishing.

"No... please, don't leave." Sasuke, reached behind his back to Naruto's interlocked fingers and pried them apart with even stronger ones.

"I can't stay any longer. Akatsuki is following me, they should be able to trace my chakra here soon." Pale fingers waded through blond waves, Sasuke bent his nose down, breathing in the scent of the blonde. It was a scent he would never forget; cinnamon shampoo and body wash that he used, with a hint of musk from hours of training, fighting, and endurance running.

"Sasuke…" The taller raven closed the gap between their mouths, his lips running lightly over his lovers, enjoying the taste and feel one last time.

"I'll see you another time Naruto." Sasuke suddenly bolt away, jumping to the window holding the sill as he looked back for the last time upon Naruto.

"Sasuke-" Naruto shot out a hand, reaching out for the missing warmth.

"I love you Naruto." The blond smiled, dropping his hand back to his side.

"I love you too…. Sasuke…" Red eyes blazed, Naruto's eyes went blank and years of memories become blank.

To do what he had to do, Sasuke had to erase the minds of the people who were subjected to what had happened between him and Naruto. If he wanted this to work, the love of his life had to forget he was loved at all.

* * *

xXxXxXxX

* * *

"What do you want, bastard?" Nathan stood in Kirby's hallway his friend's almost obnoxious laugh filling the small ear piece of his cell phone making it even harder to hear his lover.

"_What do you mean, Nathan? And shouldn't I be calling you the bastard?_" Nathan growled deep from his throat, running an annoying tan hand through golden locks.

"Don't answer my questions with more questions! I hate it when you do that you competitive bastard." He heard a small, rare chuckle from the other line before his voice was cut short by another, larger bought of laughing from Kirby's room.

"_Where_ _are you?_" Nathan bit his lip, all anger diminishing into guilt. Skylar didn't seem angry, but it was too soon to say that. He knew that as soon as Skylar found out he wasn't either on his way home or at the library, Skylar would blow a fuse.

"At Kirby's house…" Skylar didn't make a sound. From the boys unnaturally quiet nature it was hard to tell what Skylar was thinking. To a normal person he seemed cold, unemotional and unfazed by whatever was thrown into his face. But Nathan knew better. He knew that Skylar was brooding, the dark red hot cogs in his mind working in overdrive. He was angry.

"_With who_." His sentenced was supposed to be correctly categorized as a question but was exerted with a certain force that made it impossible to put it in such a lighthearted category. It was more of a command that, needless to say, was easily brushed off by Nathan.

"Kirby, Spence and Sage," Nathan knew Skylar would not be angry so staying confidant was the key to getting away with the least amount of yelling. Hanging out with other people on Friday nights while he could be spending every precious moment with Skylar was not okay.

"_What happened?_" Nathan hated dating this guy. It was like he could read minds and physical appearances over the god-damned phone. It was like dating a wizard! Only even Draco Malfoy had more character than this guy. If he didn't unconditionally love the guy there would have been no chance they would be still together.

"Nothing! Why do you always think something?" Playing dumb was always the smart way to go- Nathan figured.

"_With you- something always happens. Something did happen, did it not?_" He hated how Skylar was always right. He was a fucking genius wizard… with a sexy ass…

"No, nothing happened."

"_Well, I still don't trust you around them. Come home. Now._" Nathan scoffed, glaring flaming daggers at the poor wall across from him.

"If you think that I'm going to listen to every whine and command you give me- you've got another thing coming." Nathan could practically hear the vein in Skylar's head throbbing in anger.

"_If you aren't coming home yourself- I'll come get you."_

"You would not." Nathan challenged.

"_Oh, is that a challenge? I might have to now; I am a competitive bastard aren't I?_" Nathan ground his teeth, a growl growing more prominent in the back of his throat.

"I dare you." Nathan bit out, angrier than anything at that moment. Without waiting for a reply he snapped his phone shut and stormed back into the living room where his friends were sitting around talking and laughing. Kirby was talking animatedly with his hands as Nathan walked in, as soon as he spotted his friend he paused mid-sentence and mid-hand motion.

"'Everything okay? We heard some yelling on your part." Kirby asked playing the good friend. Since Nathan was young him and Kirby had stuck together through thick and thin. Thin on Kirby's part, and thick - very thick on Nathan's behalf. Through everything Nathan had ever gone through Kirby has stuck by his side and Nathan was grateful. Now that his friend population has risen by an exact amount of three more people he was also relieved to find they had stuck with him as well.

"It's just Skylar, he's being a bastard." Nathan huffed out, collapsing onto the couch next to Spence.

"Surprise, surprise; it seems his man-period came a little early this week." Sage chocked back a laugh as she covered her mouth.

"What did he say?" Spence asked the small amount of concern in his voice which showed, no matter how bored he actually sounded, he was in fact worried.

"Nothing much, he just fucking flipped a whale when he found out where I was." Nathan tried to cover while running a lying hand through his golden hair. His cerulean eyes told another story however. No matter how bored, unconcerned, or utterly hopeful his true emotions shone through the clear blue like an old photograph.

"Is something going on with you and him?" Nathan turned to look at Sage with a look of utter confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two… gay with each other?" Kirby's question struck Nathan like a spear, its cold sharp edges bleeding this caution into the wind.

"Why…? I mean, it doesn't look like that does it?" Kirby sat up in sudden interest from his seat. Sage looked between Nathan and Kirby, keeping a close eye on both men, sure not to miss a moment of the sudden confession-like conversation.

"Nate, are you gay?" Nathan sighed again and dropped his head into his hands. Sure, he was of the gay sexuality but he had promised Skylar that he wouldn't tell a soul for Skylar's sake. Nathan had argued the point but found he came to dead end when Skylar had almost degraded himself to begging for Nathan to keep his mouth shut. Nathan had no problem of other people knowing about himself, it was just Skylar he had to protect.

"Gender and sexuality has nothing to do with love. I find that if I love someone- whether man or woman- I will love them." Nathan always thought that if he were too tell people… if someone else other than himself and Skylar knew of his sexuality he would feel better, like he finally opened his petals to the drying days of summer; an unconditional wind sweeping his worries into the heights of the sky- as if it would make everything better. But it wasn't so. In fact, he felt more paranoid, more fearful of what his friends were thinking. He became more aware of their silence and of their actions.

Kirby rang his fingers together, their thick, strong components weaving together to become one, larger mass. Spence was silent, his face knotted together at the conjunction between his eyebrows. Sage held her hands together, silently watching as her foot dug an invisible circle into the ground. No one moved otherwise, no one made an effort to change the subject or save Nathan from the almost unbearable silence.

For several minutes no one moved or made a sound, the silence seeping in and tearing at Nathan's ear drums as if it were a gun shooting bullet after bullet next to his ear. Each second a bullet whizzed by, each second the pain increasing until it was unbearable.

"I have to go… before Skylar… well… I just have to go…" Nathan stood up and straightened his bright orange sweater. No one made a move to show him out or even reply. He sighed and walked towards Kirby's bedroom door, "I'll talk to you guys later. If anyone has a problem with love- let me know. Its pathetic how closed minded you guys are. I can't believe I'm your friends…" With that he left the room and headed towards the front door to slide on his, equally as bright orange, shoes. His hand touched the cold metal of the front door when another, stronger hand grasped his shoulder.

"Don't think so low of us Nathan," Spence's deep voice cooled Nathan's spiraling jets. Spence always knew what to say. "Honestly I'm not surprised by your openness to all types of love- but the others need time… they want to be there for you, they just have to let it settle in. Just wait, they'll come around." Nathan grinned, two perfect rows of pearl like teeth exposed to Spence.

"Thanks Spence. Just… can you keep this a secret?" Spence nodded, dropping his hand back to his side. Nathan lunged forward, grasping his friend in a tight embrace. To Nathan it felt like a good bye that, for some reason, would last a long time. He suddenly got an impulse that things would change with this fight… his whole life would be thrown off with what would happen when he got home. "Thanks man, tell the other's too, 'kay?" Spence smiled at his friend, watching as he left the house, for what would be the last time. But Spence didn't know this, so he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back into the house from where he stood on the porch.

_Be careful Nathan… Skylar can be scary…_

* * *

By the time Nathan reached the apartment he shared with his uncle he had figured that no matter how he looked at it, Skylar was still in the wrong. There was absolutely nothing wrong with hi wanting to hang out with people other than Skylar, and his jealous boyfriend would just have to deal with that if he wanted to stay together. All Nathan could do to keep his fantasy alive was to hope Skylar loved him enough to stay because Nathan was too much in love with the black haired bastard to live without him.

Hesitantly Nathan opened the door, peeking inside the small area into the living room where he spotted his brooding boyfriend in the corner.

"Well, bastard, had time to think of how ridiculous you're being?" Skylar twisted his head away from the view out the window to look at Nathan. No matter how many times he saw Skylar's face, Nathan was never able to control the beating of his heart when he spotted the dark, almost black eyes, pale, white skin that stretched effortlessly over a perfect square jawbone and his lean muscular body every girl swooned after. Nathan could not deny that no matter how much he loved Skylar for his personality, he had a damn fine body and he made the perfect catch with this one.

"No, in fact, I had more time to think about how I could [b][i]not[/i][/b] be thinking and instead ravishing your body." Skylar smirked, crossing his arms over his chest in smug awareness.

"Pervert, is that all you think about? Sex? You ruin my time with friends and make me haul ass here- so that we can have sex for the third time today?" Skylar's smirk dropped, catching the wave of Nathan's emotions and where the conversation was heading.

"No, I wanted to spend time with you, idiot. You're always with them, never home, never with me." Nathan rolled his eyes, dropping his unused jacket to the floor.

"Don't give me that crap! We fucking live together! You live here- remember? We spend almost every hour of each day together, excuse me if I want to hang out while you read books. Not everyone enjoys watching people study." Skylar stood up, anger enraging through his body, small sparks of something worse… something larger hitting his nerves.

"Nathan, if this is going to work out you have to put in an effort to be with me. I can't always be sacrificing study-"

"Sacrificing!?" Nathan's voice raised, his own anger bubbling over and spilling into his voice. "You are sacrificing nothing! You are a selfish bastard! I gave you my home so you wouldn't be alone! I gave you my word to keep your secret! I gave you my fucking heart- so you could destroy it with your apparent empty words? You have not once told me you loved me…" Skylar looked at his boyfriend, his lover… the love of his life… with eyes as cold as the arctic. His heart as stone cold as the angels above his mother's grave. And hands as nervous and shaking as the branches of the old willow tree in front of his old mansion house. "I need to know… is what I'm doing pointless? Is loving you going to destroy me? Is being with you… going to go anywhere? It's been three silent years Skylar… how much longer will I have to wait to break your stone cold heart?"

Skylar couldn't move, his lips unable to speak, quivering hands unable to inch to his lover's face. He wanted to cradle the blond in his arms, held him close to his chest and whisper the words _'I love you…'_ over and over again until they became a say as cliché as the beginning of time.

"You can't do it… You can't say a word because you know the truth. You know that this will eventually end and my heart will shatter." Nathan's perfect face started scarring with tear tracks. "You bastard! You can't even lie to me! You didn't stop it earlier because it wasn't convenient for you was it!? I'm just an easy fuck and that's all you wanted from-" Nathan's words stood still on his lips as Skylar's fist connected with Nathan's face sending him spiraling into the hardwood flooring.

Neither boy said a word, Skylar's soft pants the only noise in the small apartment living room. For a moment Skylar stood, glaring at Nathan as his shocked boyfriend bore at him, eyes wide with surprise, shock and… fear. However Skylar barely had time to register the look and how much he hated it before he was thrown off balance by a large circulation of wind.

Wind was billowing through the room as if someone had opened a door on an airplane, the wind sucking and pulling at the two as they tried to stand their ground. The wind seemed to be directed to a certain point in between the two, where a white light started to shine. Nathan covered his eyes from the light, trying to protect them from the harsh glare while Skylar stood his ground trying to see what could possibly be making it. In too much shock to even consider running both boys stood still in the room, watching as the white light grew larger and larger until a shadowy figure shrouded in light stepped through the apparent portal.

For a moment Nathan thought he was dreaming. The man coming through the portal like thing, looked exactly like Skylar. Small differences here and there, sure, but he looked like an exact replica of the man he called his lover.

The man stepped onto the wooden floor, his odd sandals squeaking against the waxed wood. For a moment no one moved, but instead the man from the portal looked around in slight fascination. When he spotted Nathan on the floor clutching his face he turned to look over at Skylar who still held both his hands in fists.

"You fool." With that he strut over to Nathan, bent down and pinched against the nerve that would knock the blond out. Nathan fell limp, however the man caught him before he hit the floor. Skylar's eyes widened in shock at how fast the other man… the other _him_ could move. It was like watching light move- almost impossible to see him move from one place to the next. The man threw Nathan's limp body over his shoulder and he raised, going back over to the portal.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Skylar lunged at the man, arm outstretched to grab the foreign man's shoulder. Just before he was able to set the soft tip of his finger on the man's white kimono he was thrown back against the wall of the apartment.

Winded, Skylar sat gasping for breath, watching as the man carried his boyfriend… his lover… into the hole. With his last amount of strength, gathered purely on adrenaline, Skylar lunged towards the portal, one hand reaching in just after the man. His body immediately felt like it was being compressed, the sight around him turned to black as he clenched his eyes shut with fear. He felt like he was spinning around and around as if he was on a merry-go-round and it would never stop.

It was almost an unbearable sensation, feeling his gut wrench. He wanted to empty his stomach's contents but was worried of where it would end up. He barely had time for the questions that suddenly filled his mind to filter into his subconscious.

'_Was that man… another me? What is going on? How is this possible? It isn't, it's just not plausible…. but does that mean this is a dream? If there's another me… is there another Nathan?'_

When the alarming sensations stopped Skylar held still, wanting to make sure the ground beneath him was stable. Under his hand he felt the cold of hardwood. Was it all just a dream? Did Nathan hit him back harder and he imagined what happened after that? Nathan sure had a hell of a punch.

"S-Sasuke?" Skylar lifted his head against the pounding behind his eyes and looked up. In front of him… was the other Nathan. This time when he had the feeling to empty his stomach; he did, watching it splatter onto the floor he was lying on.


End file.
